When you have a child
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: About Seth and Sarah raising Amber and Drew together as a family.


When you have a child  
You learn it's a serious business  
To have a little fun  
You give grace and get forgiveness  
Not seven times seven  
But seven times seventy one

Today Amber is born and Seth and Sarah are so happy, despite the fact that they are so young. Over the first couple of weeks they learn how hard it is to take care of a baby, but they also learn the love that parents have for their child in unconditional. They learn that the love never dies no matter how much they cry or how often they wake you up at night.

And when you have a child  
Those four walls you call a house  
Take on a life of it's own  
When you bring 'em home  
You will cry and you will laugh  
When they hurt it cuts you in half  
It's your flesh and bone

As Amber grows and learns how to walk her giggles and cries can be heard throughout the house. Every time Amber tries to walk and falls, Sarah and Seth find tears spilling out of their eyes when none are shed by little Amber. Seth and Sarah are astonished by the little angel they created, who is so full of life.

And year after year  
Pictures fill page after page  
They never really grow up  
Still your baby at any age  
The first time you hold 'em  
It's like you see God's smile  
What a smile  
When you have a child

When Amber is two years old Sarah gives birth to a baby boy, who she and Seth name Drew. As Amber and Drew grow, Seth and Sarah take pictures of their kids that they put into photo album. Amber is now graduating high school, but it doesn't matter because in her parents' eyes she is still their baby girl. And as for Drew, he is a sophomore in high school but he is still very much a mama's boy, just like Amber is a daddy's girl. As Amber excepts her diploma on her graduation day, Sarah and Seth remember when they first saw Amber smile they thought is was the most magical thing in the world.

And then boy meets girl  
And perfume and gasoline  
Reign on your perfect world  
Curfews are often broken  
Thank yous aren't spoken  
He's got the keys to that old Dodge  
And she's wearing a corsage  
And her mama's pearls

Amber and Drew have both graduated from high school. Sarah and Seth reminisce about what Amber was like as a teenager and all the things that she did. Now Amber is a mature young lady, who is about to have a baby over her own.

And year after year  
Pictures fill page after page  
They never really grow up  
Still your baby at any age  
And the first time you hold 'em  
It's like you feel God's smile  
What a smile  
When you have a child

Amber gave birth to her son a week ago. She named him Zeek Jr after her grandfather. As he grows up, Amber takes lots of picture of him to put into a photo album. On the day he was born, Amber was amazed at the little boy that had been growing inside of her. When he opened his eyes and smiled at her, her heart melted.

You pray that phone call never comes  
And if God forbid  
How would you live  
How could you go on  
And on and on and on

When Amber was still a teenager Seth and Sarah got a phone call from the hospital saying that Amber had been in a car accident. Seth and Sarah drove to the hospital in a hurry, and when they saw how badly injured Amber was and all the wires and machines that she was hooked up to, their hearts broke in two. Seth and Sarah were so worried that Amber wouldn't make it, and they didn't know how they could live and go on with live without her.

And year after year  
Close the chapter and turn the page  
Blue ribbons and losing seasons  
Flipping tassles on the stage  
Oh but you don't need a photograph  
You've got at least a million  
Pictures of that smile  
When you close your eyes  
When you love a child  
Ohh when you love a child

Seth and Sarah are older now. Zeek Jr is a teenager. Seth and Sarah think about all the good times they had raising Drew and Amber. All the school talent shows and soccer games they watched. And even though Drew and Amber are all grown up, Seth and Sarah will always see them as the babies they once were.


End file.
